1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine for sewing pieces of cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When pieces of cloth are sewn together to make clothing, it is necessary, even in the making of a single article of clothing, to select the way of sewing suitable for a variety of sewing types. That is, for example, when an edge of a piece of cloth is stitched, overedge stitching is employed, and on the other hand, when a plurality of pieces of fabric are sewn together, lockstitching is employed. Because of such stitching requirements, if two sewing machines, one for the lockstitching and the other for the overlock sewing, have to be accommodated for example in an ordinary household, it poses a problem that these machines occupy a very large space when they are put in a house-work room.
In addition, when articles of clothing are made in the household, there is often involves the procedure of applying the overedge stitching to a first portion thereof, thereafter the overedge stitching to a second portion, and the overlock sewing to a third portion, and thereafter again the lockstitching thereto. In such case, if an attempt is made to perform sewing using two different sewing machines, the operation, in which an operator leaves one seat and takes the other seat where sewing takes place and thereafter the operator returns to the first seat for sewing, must be repetitiously conducted.